Growing Up and Down
''Growing Up and Down ''is a America sitcom that originally aired January 1st 2016 on Disney Channel. The series creators wanted a series that would have kids acting like adults and magic. It focuses on the Hooper family when the parents get turned into children by a witch. In each episode, the parents help the kids out at school and through problems teenagers face today. Each episode ends with the characters solving a problem and learning a moral. Among other decisions the names had changed from from Cousin Mom and Dad, Sydney's Wish, Gotta Get Back, until finally'' Growing Up and Down''. It is said to have a summer time movie around May or June 2016. Premise The series focuses on the Hooper family when the parents, Jackie and Pete, are turned into children by a wish Sydney made. With the parents now the same ages as the oldest children, Sydney and Ben, the Aunt of the family, Cassidy, must move in to be the adult figure. Sydney and Ben must work with school and other teen problems, but get help by their parents. Characters * Sydney Hooper (Cecelia Bagoot) - is a protagonist of the show. Sydney is the second oldest by a year next to Ben. She is a shy, kind, a little quiet, fun, and gentle teenage girl. She is encouraged to stand out more by her brother Ben and stays close to her younger sister Maybell. Her parents look out for her especially at school due to her shy nature to everyone. Sydney has a crush on a boy at school and calls boys cute, but Jackie thinks she is to young to know what love is. She always runs around with Ben showing the 2 love each other though Ben sometimes teases her, but he says its to try to make her smile. As for Maybell, Sydney is usually seen carrying her and holds her hand feeling she has to protect Maybell from the world. She is actually a good dancer and gets good grades. * Ben Hooper ( ) - is the oldest of the Hooper children. He has a loving heart, is rather harmless, protective, fun loving, sweet, comforting, and quirky. He also has a very playful spirit and teases Sydney, but says its to try to make her smile. Ben has perseverance and encourages Sydney to keep trying and does the best at what ever he does. At school he tries to show he has a hard shell, but some people don't believe it when they see him and Sydney together. With Sydney he usually shows his softer side and gets along great with Maybell. * Maybell Hooper ( ) - is the youngest of the Hooper children. She is outgoing, optimistic, innocent, goofy, and naive. She loves Sydney and doesn't believe Sydney babies her and lets Sydney carrie her around. Sydney tries to protect and some what shield Maybell from he world liking her innocent nature. Maybell loves Ben and usually asks him a lot of questions believing he is all knowing. She is an aspiring dancer and usually just puts her stuff animals in Sydney's room believing they will protect her. Maybell usually spends time in her room and enjoys watching cartoons and hugging her giant bear. But what Maybell loves more in the whole world besides her family is ice cream. * Jackie Hooper ( ) - is the mother of the Hooper family. She is caring, elegant, protective, well behaved, compassionate, intelligent, peaceful, a perfectionist, and sometimes tough. Jackie was a adult until she was turned into a kid thanks to a wish Sydney made to have her mom not have to worry about her job anymore. Jackie believes Sydney shouldn't be dating because she doesn't know what love is, but Sydney thinks she knows about "true love". Jackie is said to be Petes girlfriend, but they actually husband and wife. When the moments right Jackie uses her intelligence to help the family get out of problems at school. Jackie really does look out for Sydney, but sometimes Sydney think Jackie wants to control her life. Sydney however ends up liking having her mom look out for her at school. * Pete Hooper ( ) - is the father of the Hooper family. He is protective, sassy at times, tough, funny, understanding, quirky, and hyperactive. He was turned into a kid also when Sydney made a wish that Jackie, his wife, wouldn't have to worry about her job. Pete says he * Cassidy Hooper ( ) -